Wheel bracket assemblies, which include a wheel bracket and a wheel rotatably supported on the bracket, are utilized in many applications, for example on shopping carts. In applications of this type, the wheel bracket assembly is frequently subjected to rough treatment and therefore must be durable and reliable. However, in industries which are highly competitive, it is also important that the wheel bracket assembly be relatively inexpensive in order to minimize the overall cost of the final product.
One conventioral wheel bracket assembly used in applications of this type includes U-shaped horn with the wheel rotatably supported between its legs, and a pin which is riveted in an opening in the bight of the horn and has transverse holes drilled therethrough. Although this convenvional arrangement has been adequate for its intended purposes, it has not been satisfactory in all respects. In particular, several separate manufacturing steps are required to fabricate the wheel bracket, thus making the wheel bracket assembly relatively expensive. Further, the connection between the pin and horn is subjected to relatively large stresses and frequently tends to loosen over a period of time.
A further consideration is that it is usually desirable for a wheel bracket assembly of the foregoing type to have a small amount of pivoting and shock-absorbing capability when mounted on a shopping cart or other device, in order to minimize the stresses applied to the bearings. However, conventional arrangements which provide limited pivoting and/or shock-absorbing capability typically involve increased structural complexity of the wheel bracket assembly and thus an increased number of manufacturing steps to fabricate the wheel bracket assembly.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a wheel lracket mounting structure which is simple in structure and is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
A further object of the invention is to provide a wheel bracket mounting structure, as aforesaid, which can be fabricated with a minimum number of steps and with a minimal amount of labor.
A further object of the invention is to provide a wheel bracket mounting structure, as aforesaid, which is rugged and durable and requires little or no maintenance over its useful lifetime.
A further object of the invention is to provide a wheel bracket mounting structure, as aforesaid, which has an aesthetically pleasing appearance and preferably a somewhat streamlined shape.
A further object of the invention is to provide a wheel bracket mounting structure, as aforesaid, which has a shock-absorbing capability when mounted on a shopping cart or similar wheeled vehicle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a wheel bracket mounting structure, as aforesaid, wherein the bracket structure is rendered elastically movable relative to the structure on which it is mounted to further enhance the shock-absorbing capability of the wheel bracket mounting structure.
A further object of the invention is to provide a wheel bracket mounting structure, as aforesaid, wherein the axle is secured to the bracket member at only one end thereof.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The objects and purposes of the broadest aspect of the invention, including those set forth above, are met by providing a wheel bracket mounting structure which includes an elongated and flexible bracket member having an axle mounting section and a stem mounting section at generally opposite ends thereof. The axle mounting section includes a first structure defining a generally flat, platelike portion. The stem mounting section includes second structure defining an elongate, generally arcuate stem adapted to be directly attached to a support member on a wheeled vehicle. The bracket member further includes third structure intermediate the aforesaid first and second structure for providing a smooth transition between the first and second structures. The third structure includes a segment adjacent the platelike portion for providing a region remote from the arcuate stem about which the platelike portion can elastically flex relative to the arcuate stem. The objects and purposes are also met by providing a method of making the bracket member, as aforesaid.